


Cave

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Graham and courier working through some... frictions. There's awful shortage of m!courier x joshua stuff. Taking a stab at it. <br/>The ending is kinda abrupt, sorry about it. Should make it better. Someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave

"Was torturing the guy really necessary?”

“He resisted”, Rafael lift his feet over dead arm. They walked through cave, discovering small base within. He moved his left arm and something caused intense pain in his muscles.

Graham kicked the body away, dropping interest to it: “You’ve been shot”, he stopped behind him, touching the bloody shoulder: “I can remove the bullet”.

Rafael was silent for a moment. Metal prevented full arm movements, he could feel the tingle as he twisted his index finger. He didn’t really have choices.

“Do it”, Rafael removed his jacket with his right hand as Graham went around fireplace. He opened his bag and pulled out fresh bandage and pinchers that he started heating over fire. Rafael tried buttoning his shirt, frustrated with buttons he ripped last few lines open. He noticed Graham staring and man removed the shirt. Not the first pair of eyes staring at his body.

He looked at shirt, moving his left hand along the motion as it allowed: “I liked this shirt”, he sighed, throwing the bloody shirt on ground.

“Okay, sit down”. Cave had convenient table and chairs. Rafael sat down, back towards Graham. He still followed as mormon missionary walked next to him, picking pinchers off the fire. Rafael dug out alcohol from man’s bag that was handily on ground next to him. He opened cap and took first sip, he barely got first sip when he felt horrible pain.

Rafael scowled. He handed bottle over his shoulder: “Use this”. Graham grabbed the alcohol and spilled it on the opening, causing seething sensation. Rafael refused to make noise, just grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly.

“Going to remove the bullet now”, man gave little warning before Rafael felt brash pinch of cold steel within his skin. Instincts told him to move.

“Stop that”, Joshua grabbed his shoulder. Rafael looked at line of bandages on top of arm and grabbed it without hesitation. He put fingers around bandaged wrist, grasp getting firmer as he felt every crude nib of steel. As bullet got closer to surface it stinged it even worse than last time. He finally had to growl when bullet finally was pulled out. He grabbed onto the wrist longer awhile until letting it go. Graham turned to the table, bullets clinged to the bottom of the bucket. Rafael looked up to rocky ceiling. Destination of all the sparks emitting from the fire.

He felt scrubbing of fabric on his skin and then rough bandage pressing against it. Rafael pushed his posture straight and looked over his shoulder, Graham standing behind him.

Scruff man lift his right hand, reaching to touch man’s head. He felt weather-beaten rags. Graham’s eyes travelled up to him and he leaned closer. Rafael lift his face and they kissed surprisingly soft.

“Were you dropped as a child?”, man asked rough whispers, patching up the hole.

“I don’t remember. Perhaps”

“You do realize you just traded lips with burned man?”

He was gonna react but was greeted by stinking pinch of a needle. Man stitched up his skin and every press felt too well. Darned bandits had shot close to a nerve. Rafael had to bit his teeth firmly together, growling between. He pressed his fingers firmly in his palms. As skin tightened the pain got greater. The final stitch dangled his pain sensories forever and man almost yelled. He was breathing heavy under pain, turning to look at Graham who was rolling the white bandage.

“You almost screamed”, man said with voice that sounded like a slight smirk.

Rafael breathed heavily, eyes moving up and down the man: “You would too”.

“I did”

“I’m sure you still have some feeling left”

Rafael got up from chair. He pressed his bare chest against man’s back, grabbing his hands.

“I couldn’t possibly imagine what kind of feeling you mean”, mormon put the bandage down on table, moving hands on table. He was waiting. Rafael’s big arm travelled down, cupping the front of man’s pants. He heard stiff breathe and something tough and hard moving under fabric.

“Are you sure about this?”, man asked, without as much deviant in his tone as previously. Rafael’s hands grabbed the belt buckle, opening the lock and sliding the zipper open. He was greeted by tightly wrapped bandages that felt ruffling under fingers.

“Yes”, he answered and moved against man’s backside. Both took deep inhales, grabbing each other. Graham grabbed his pant waist and slid finger along the fabric, opening Rafael’s pants. Zipper opened roughly and needed bit violence. Rafael bit the fabric crossing man’s neck, pressing down and against Joshua’s butt. Hardened shaft moved against old fabric and it wasn’t the most pleasant feeling.

Rafael’s hand moved down to bandages under waist and he pressed fingers underneath them, forcing them loose and pulling them out of way as hunger started taking over. He slid his penis against rough, punished skin and Graham let out surprised groan. Rafael grabbed man and moved him more up. Graham lowered against the table, knocking down something.

Rafael entered, pushing man by waist in a good motion. Judging by the grunts, Graham did feel something. He pushed his waist against his and he slided to faster motion. Rafael’s grunts increased and so did Joshua’s. He swore he heard faithful man mutter plenty of non-worthy verbs between breathes. Rafael whipped towards climax, both arriving to destination about time. Cave was like a bear’s nest for a few seconds then silence.

Rafael stood there, respiring and Graham lowered himself on table. Arms supporting him.


End file.
